Kisses
by dinodeer
Summary: [Chap2/End] Menceritakan ciuman-ciuman Nielhwang saat mereka mendapatkan hari libur. Daniel x Minhyun. Nielhwang.
1. chapter 1

Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Summary : Menceritakan ciuman-ciuman Nielhwang saat mereka mendapatkan hari libur.

1100 words

note : fanfic ini dibuat karena Minhyun di fansign bilang kalau dia sama daniel tuh "kissed each other" and "daniel received my kiss so well" kan ambigu ya wkwk

* * *

Ciuman kesatu

Hari ini Wanna One mendapatkan libur selama tiga hari penuh dan tentunya disambut bahagia oleh member. Minhyun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan tapi pemuda yang terkenal rajin bersih-bersih itu kini sudah terlihat segar dengan rambutnya yang masih basah.

"Oh Niel-ah." sapanya saat melihat Daniel keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kondisi masih mengantuk.

"Aku pikir kau akan bangun lebih siang." ujar Minhyun.

Daniel tidak menjawab ia berjalan mendekati Minhyun lalu menarik tengkuk pemuda itu dan tanpa pemberitahuan langsung menciumnya.

"Hmmph!"

Daniel melumat bibir Minhyun lembut. Ia mengulum bibir bawah Minhyun kemudian menggodanya dengan lidahnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas menekan punggung Minhyun sehingga tubuh mereka pun bersentuhan.

Plak.

Sebuah tamparan ringan di pundak Daniel membuat si pelaku penciuman melepaskan tautan mereka.

" _Hyung_ kenapa memukul-"

"Jangan menciumku kalau kau belum sikat gigi!" seru Minhyun kesal sambil kembali memukul Daniel.

Daniel tertawa. Ia kemudian mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir Minhyun dan langsung kabur ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau aku sudah gosok gigi nanti lanjutkan ya _Hyung_ ciumannya!" seru Daniel dari kamar mandi. Sementara Minhyun hanya menghela napas pelan dengan wajahnya yang merona. Untung saja member lain tidak sedang berada disekitar mereka.

.

Ciuman kedua.

Daniel masih mengusak-usak rambutnya yang basah dengan rambut lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia melihat Minhyun dan Jisung sepertinya baru saja membuat sebuah makanan.

"Kau memasak _Hyung_?" tanya heran Daniel pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya membantu memotong saja."

"Kalian membuat apa memangnya?" tanya Daniel lagi.

"Hanya nasi goreng kimchi, kau mau coba?" tawar Jisung.

Minhyun yang sepertinya memang sudah tidak sabar mencicipi juga langsung memasukkan masakan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Jisung ke mulutnya.

"Hmmm inhi enhak tawhuu, khau mwau cobha?" tanya Minhyun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Daniel terkikik kecil.

"Habiskan dulu makanannya, baru bicara Minhyunah." ujar Jisung.

Namun karena Minhyun sepertinya memasukkan makanan terlalu banyak ke mulutnya membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

"Aku juga mau coba ah." ujar Daniel.

Ia kemudian mendekati Minhyun dan kembali lagi menarik tengkuknya dan menciumnya. Minhyun yang terkejut langsung membuka mulutnya dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Daniel. Lidahnya langsung bergerak masuk ke dalam mulut Minhyun dan mengambil separuh makanan dari sana.

Setelah berhasil 'mencuri' makanan dari mulut Minhyun ia menjilat bibir Minhyun yang masih terbuka.

"Ya, memang enak."

Setelah itu Daniel dipukul Jisung dengan spatula.

.

Ciuman ke tiga.

Hari sudah beranjak siang dan hampir semua member sudah bangun kecuali Guanlin yang memang lebih senang tidur. Daniel dan Jihoon kini sudah kembali membuat kebisingan di dorm dengan pertandingan game mereka.

Minhyun yang memang sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa kemudian datang ke ruang tengah lalu duduk di sofa. Daniel dan Jihoon yang tengah duduk di lantai kini sudah sibuk berteriak satu sama lain saat salah satu diantara mereka hampir menang.

Setelah pertarungan sengit mereka selama setengah jam Daniel ternyata kalah dari Jihoon.

"Yeay! _Assa_ aku menang! Jangan lupa _Hyung_ berikan setengah samgyopsal mu untukku nanti malam!" seru Jihoon bahagia sementara Daniel mengerang kesal.

"Iya janji, tapi kita main satu kali lagi ya? Yang kalah hanya boleh makan nasi dan selada saja!"

"Oke, siapa takut!"

Minhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya. Daniel yang baru sadar kalau Minhyun ada dibelakangnya itu langsung menatap kekasihnya kaget.

"Sejak kapan disitu _Hyung_?"

"Sejak tadi. Kau kalah ya? Masa kalah sama Jihoon sih..." goda Minhyun.

"Ihhh harusnya _Hyung_ menyemangatiku tahu, aku kehilangan setengah samgyopsalku!" serunya kesal.

Minhyun tertawa lagi. Ia kemudian turun dari kursi dan berjongkok di depan Daniel.

Cup.

"Nih, aku sudah memberimu ciuman keberuntungan, jadi kau harus menang ya?" ujar Minhyun.

Daniel tersenyum lebar dengan pipi merona. "Tentu saja aku akan menang!" serunya bahagia.

Sementara itu Jisung dengan sumpitnya muncul dari dapur dan berteriak,

"Jangan ciuman di depan anak kecil!"

.

Ciuman ke empat.

Siang hari setelah makan siang dengan damai di dorm Minhyun memutuskan untuk membaca buku di ranjangnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil ia mulai membuka buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan karena terhalang masa promosi.

Saking fokusnya, Minhyun tidak sadar seseorang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan tengah menatapnya.

" _Hyung_." panggilnya.

Namun Minhyun tidak menjawab.

" _Hyung_." panggilnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Orang itu pun memutuskan untuk mengambil buku yang tengah dibaca Minhyun. Tentu saja hal itu mendatangkan protes dari pemilik buku.

" _Ya_ , aku sedang membaca!" serunya.

Daniel menatap Minhyun kesal. " _Hyung_ jangan abaikan akuuu..." rengeknya manja.

Minhyun menghela napas. Daniel menyimpan buku milik Minhyun disamping ranjang ia kemudian terkekeh kecil sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang Minhyun yang sempit.

"Ayo tidur siang." ajaknya sambil memeluk Minhyun dan menariknya mendekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Wajah Minhyun merona merah sementara Daniel langsung menghadiahi kekasihnya ciuman singkat di hidung. Minhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup hidung Daniel juga. Mereka tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya Minhyun menyamankan dirinya di dekat leher Daniel dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Selamat tidur siang ya."

.

Ciuman ke lima

Sekitar dua jam kemudian Minhyun terbangun karena ada suara berisik diluar kamar. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Daniel masih terlelap dengan napas yang teratur. Daniel terlihat sangat lucu saat tertidur membuat Minhyun tidak tahan untuk mengecup rahang Daniel –walaupun hanya ciuman singkat sih.

"Oh jadi ini _good afternoon kiss_ ya?"

Minhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Daniel bersuara.

"Daniel!" pekik Minhyun sambil memukul dada bidang kekasihnya pelan.

"Menggemaskan sekali sih sayangnya Daniel~" ujar Daniel sambil mencubit hidung Minhyun pelan.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau sudah bangun." timpal Minhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Daniel mengecup bibir itu singkat. " _Good afternoon kiss_ untuk sayangnya Daniel."

Minhyun tersipu malu. Ia pun membalas mengecup bibirnya singkat.

" _Good afternoon_ sayangnya Minhyun."

Daniel tersenyum lebar kemudian langsung menyerang Minhyun dengan banyak kecupan. Minhyun tertawa kecil karena Daniel tidak hanya mengecup bibirnya saja tapi juga seluruh wajahnya.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman membuat kegiatan lovey-dovey nielhwang terhenti.

"A-ah, Ong, ada apa? Kenapa diluar berisik sekali?" tanya Minhyun sedikit kikuk. Seongwu hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Jisung _Hyung_ kan sudah bilang kita akan makan diluar hari ini, jadi kalian harus segera bersiap-siap." ujar Seongwu.

"Oke Ong _Hyung_ , sebentar lagi kami akan siap-siap." jawab Daniel.

"Ah, iya kata Jisung _Hyung_ kalian jangan mandi bersama, nanti ada hal yang tidak terduga tapi sebenarnya terduga akan terjadi. Kalian mengerti kan?"

Minhyun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah sementara Daniel sih hanya terkikik kecil mendengar maksud ucapan Seongwu.

"Ayo kita mandi _Hyung_." ajak Daniel.

"Kau tidak dengar pesan Jisung _Hyung_ tadi apa?"

"Tapi aku kan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!" protes Daniel.

Minhyun mencubit pinggangnya pelan. "Tidak akan itu hanya dimulutmu saja Kang Daniel. Sudah ah, aku duluan yang mandi." ujar Minhyun sambil bangkit dari ranjangnya.

Daniel hanya menggerutu pelan tapi tidak memaksa Minhyun untuk mandi bersama. Jelas saja, Daniel dan hormonnya yang berlebih tentunya tidak akan membuat acara mandi bersama hanya akan menjadi mandi saja. Mandi itu akan ditambah dengan aktivitas lain yang membutuhkan waktu lama. Minhyun tentu saja tidak ingin aktivitasnya bersama Daniel menghambat acara makan malam member lain.

Anak-anaknya butuh makan.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Part 2 menyusul ya hehe

tida ada kenaikan rating tapinya hehe

Salam cium,

 _dinodeer._


	2. Chapter 2END

**Kisses [part 2/end]**

 **Kang Daniel** **x Hwang Minhyun**

 **1243 Words**

Ciuman keenam.

Hari ini para member memutuskan untuk makan malam diluar. Tentu saja mereka akan makan di salah satu restoran yang bisa memesan tempat private. Mengingat saat ini popularitas mereka sedang melejit dan akan sangat riskan jika mereka makan di restoran terbuka.

Sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi member Wanna One jika Daniel dan Jinyoung berebut untuk dimanjakan Minhyun. Walaupun memang Jinyoung yang lebih sering menang ㅡMinhyun sangat menyayangi anak itu, tetap saja Daniel dengan tingkah kekanakannya selalu berusaha agar menang.

"Aku mau duduk sebelah Minhyun _Hyung_." ujar Daniel sambil menatap Jinyoung yang sudah menempati kursi sebelah Minhyun.

Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napas dan Jinyoung tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Minhyun.

"Hyuuuuung, aku ingin duduk disebelahmuuu..." rengek Daniel manja.

"Nanti saja ya Niel, katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan Jinyoung padaku." timpal Minhyun.

"Aku juga ingin bicara denganmuuuu..." rengek Daniel lagi.

Minhyun mendecak kemudian mencubit pinggang kekasihnya kencang. "Anak siapa sih manja sekali, tadi siang kan kau sudah tidur siang bersamaku." ujar Minhyun.

Daniel semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku kan ingin duduk denganmu." rengeknya dengan nada pelan membuat Minhyun sedikit iba tapi sedikit kesal.

Daniel saat ini terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin mainan tapi dilarang oleh ibunya. Minhyun menghela napas pelan kemudian menyuruh Daniel untuk mendekatinya.

Daniel pun membungkukkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Daniel.

"Aku sogok pakai ciuman ya, sekarang duduk sana dengan Woojin." ujar Minhyun.

Pipi Daniel merona kemudian menatap Minhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. "Sekali lagi ya? Ya?" pintanya.

Minhyun mendecak tapi akhirnya kembali mencium bibir Daniel agak lama.

"Sudah ah sana."

"Tapi nanti pulangnya harus duduk denganku ya."

"Lihat nanti saja dasar manja."

.

Ciuman ketujuh.

Daniel kali ini berhasil duduk di samping Minhyun. Setelah para maknae mengatur piring dan sumpit mereka pun akhirnya mulai makan samgyopsal yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Jihoon-ah, kau kan hanya makan selada malam ini, kenapa mengambil samgyopsal?" tanya Daniel.

"Tapi aku kan lapaaar." timpal Jihoon sambil beraegyeo.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Kalah tetap saja kalah, jangan makan samgyopsa-Aw!"

Ucapan Daniel terpotong karena Minhyun mencubit pinggang pemuda itu kencang.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan Daniel, makan yang banyak ya Jihoon-ah." ujar Minhyun yang langsung membuat Jihoon tersenyum lebar lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada Daniel.

" _Hyung_! Tapi Jihoon kan kalah taruhan!" protes Daniel.

Minhyun malah menyodorkan daging di depan mulut Daniel dan memberi gestur agar Daniel memakannya. Daniel pun memakan daging itu.

" _Hyung_ kau terlalu memanjakan yang laiiin..." protes Daniel lagi.

"Kau saja yang cemburuan dasar kelinci gembul."

Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lalu menatap Minhyun yang baru saja memasukkan daging, selada serta kawan-kawannya ke mulutnya. Membuat mulutnya menggembung, belum lagi kekasihnya itu kini malah mengobrol dengan yang lain sehingga membuat Daniel semakin gemas.

Graup.

Daniel menggigit pipi menggembung milik Minhyun.

"Habiskan dulu makanannya mau bicara dasar gembil." ujar Daniel.

"Apa sih gigit-gigit, lebih gembil pipimu lah dasar kelinci gembul." timpal Minhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya namun terlihat sekali dia sebal lantaran dipanggil gembil.

Daniel menangkup wajah Minhyun kemudian mengecup kilat bibir yang tengah mengerucut itu.

"Ih sayangku ini tidak sadar ya dulu juga pipimu gembil tahu." ucap Daniel. "Bagus dong kalau gembil kan nanti kita jadi duo gembil, hehe." lanjutnya.

Pipi Minhyun sih memerah tapi pemuda itu menolak untuk jatuh pada rayuan Daniel. Akhirnya menyebabkan mereka berdua sibuk di dunianya sendiri.

"Ingin sekali aku tendang mereka keluar." gumam member lain.

.

Ciuman kedelapan.

Saat mereka pulang terjadi lagi perdebatan singkat antara Daniel dan Jinyoung. Untungnya perdebatan itu dilerai oleh Minhyun dan Jisung. Jinyoung sebagai pihak yang sudah duduk disamping Minhyun saat berangkat pun akhirnya harus menyerah pada Daniel. Dengan wajah menekuk sebal Jinyoung pun akhirnya duduk disebelah Guanlin.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja sih." Gerutu Minhyun.

"Memang, aku kan anak kecilnya Minhyuuun..." timpal Daniel jenaka.

"Ck, sejak kapan coba aku punya anak nakal sepertimu."

Daniel tertawa kecil. "Apa aku akan dihukum karena aku menjadi anak nakal?" tanyanya.

"Iya, malam ini jangan tidur di ranjangku." Jawab Minhyun.

"Eehhhh, curang." Protesnya.

Minhyun tertawa pelan tak berapa lama ia pun menguap.

" _Hyung_ kau mengantuk?" tanya Daniel.

Minhyun mengucek matanya beberapa kali.

"Ih jangan dikucek, sini kalau mengantuk tidur disini." Ujar Daniel sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Minhyun pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daniel dan langsung tertidur pulas.

Daniel hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Ia pun mengecup puncak kepala Minhyun sayang lalu berbisik,

" _i love you."_

Ciuman kesembilan.

Van yang mereka tumpangi kini sudah sampai ke dorm. Member yang lain sudah turun sedangkan Daniel dan Minhyun masih berada di dalam karena Minhyun yang masih tertidur pulas di pundak Daniel.

"Niel-ah, ayo turun." Ujar Jisung.

"Iya sebentar, aku membangunkan Minhyun _Hyung_ dulu." Jawab Daniel.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama ya."

Daniel pun langsung menepuk-nepuk tangan Minhyun beberapa kali agar Minhyun terbangun. Namun tidak berhasil. Ia pun mencubit pipi Minhyun beberapa kali –dengan pelan sih, dan Minhyun masih belum bangun juga.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya. Ia pun menurunkan kepala Minhyun ke pahanya setelah itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minhyun. Daniel terkikik kecil saat ia menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka.

"Minhyun _Hyung_ , ayo bangun." Bisik Daniel.

Minhyun yang sepertinya masih ingin tinggal di dunia mimpi membuat Daniel mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

Cup.

Bibir Minhyun dikecup lembut oleh Daniel.

Daniel terdiam sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Minhyun. Namun nihil, kekasihnya itu masih belum bangun.

Cup.

Daniel menciumnya lagi agak lama dan hal itu membuat Minhyun bergerak sebentar saja sebelum kembali pulas.

"Ckckck, putri tidur ini kok tidak bangun-bangun terus ya."

Daniel pun akhirnya mencium bibir Minhyun lagi. Kali ini plus mengulum bibir tipis Minhyun lembut. Lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menggoda bibir yang masih terkatup itu.

"Engh.."

Minhyun bergerak tidak nyaman dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan Daniel untuk melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Minhyun dan menggodanya lebih jauh lagi.

"N-Niel..ahh."

Minhyun pun membalas ciuman Daniel sebisa mungkin. Mengingat ia baru saja bangun dan kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Akhirnya putri tidur ini bangun ya." Ujar Daniel sambil mengecup bibir Minhyun singkat. Tangannya mengusap ujung bibir Minhyun yang basah akibat pergulatan lidah mereka.

"Ya, cara membangunkan yang bagus ya." Sindir Minhyun.

"Habisnya _Hyung_ tidak bangun sih, seperti putri tidur saja." Ujar Daniel. "Ayo kita ke dorm _Hyung_."

Minhyun pun duduk dan menatap Daniel. "Gendooong..." rengeknya.

"Dasar bayi besar. Iya, ayo sini aku gendong." Ujar Daniel sambil berjongkok membelakangi Minhyun setelah mereka turun dari van. Minhyun langsung menubruk punggung lebar Daniel dan melingkarkan tangannya di pemuda itu. Ia pun memberikan kecupan singkat di bawah telinga kiri Daniel.

"Hehe, _gomawo_ Niel-ah."

.

Ciuman kesepuluh.

Daniel merebahkan Minhyun di ranjangnya dengan pelan karena member lain di kamar Minhyun sepertinya sudah tertidur lelap.

"Langsung tidur ya sayang, jangan lupa mimpikan aku." Ujar Daniel kemudian mengecup lembut kening Minhyun.

Grep.

Tangan Daniel ditahan oleh jari lentik Minhyun saat ia hendak meninggalkan kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa hm?" tanya Daniel heran.

Minhyun menarik selimutnya keatas sampai menutupi mulutnya lalu berbisik pelan,

"tidur disini saja denganku."

Daniel tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas. Ingin rasanya ia menerjang Minhyun saat itu juga namun sepertinya ia lebih ingin malam yang damai hari ini. Jadi ia mengenyampingkan pikiran kotornya untuk melucuti pakaian Minhyun.

"Apa Minyunnie? Aku tidak dengar..." ujar Daniel sedikit menggoda Minhyun yang semakin bersembunyi dibalik selimutnya.

"Tidur disini denganku, disebelahku Niel-ah..." bisik Minhyun pelan.

"Menggemaskan sekali sih." Ujar Daniel sambil mencubit pipi Minhyun pelan.

Minhyun hanya berhehe pelan kemudian memberikan ruang di ranjangnya untuk Daniel. Ia langsung menyamankan kepalanya di dekat leher Daniel saat Daniel baru saja berbaring.

"Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Daniel sambil mengelus-elus rambut Minhyun lembut.

Minhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. " _Good night kiss_?" tanyanya manja yang membuat Daniel terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian menarik tengkuk Minhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu menciumnya lembut.

"Sudah, dasar manja. Ayo tidur."

Minhyun kembali menyamankan kepalanya di ceruk leher Daniel. Daniel pun menghadiahinya ciuman lembut di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Selamat malam Niel."

"Selamat malam sayang, _i love you_."

" _I love you too_ , Niel-ah."

.

.

END

Halo part 2 nya udah aku apdet

dan ga naik rating ya hehe maafin :")

makasih udah review di chap 1, maafin juga aku belum sempet bales reviewnya huhu

tapi aku tunggu reviewnya di chap yg ini ya hehe

salam nielhwang,

 _dinodeer._


End file.
